


To Be the Very Best

by Jen425



Category: Kikaider, Tokusatsu, 人造人間ハカイダー | Jinzou Ningen Hakaider
Genre: M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Unreliable Narrator, dub-con kissing, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: Why does Hakaider’s existence cause him to feel that way?
Relationships: Gurjev/Michael (Hakaider)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!





	To Be the Very Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeadlyWeiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyWeiss/gifts).



> I watched Hakaider a month or two ago because I love random old niche Toku stuff so forgive me if any details are wrong. Been a while since I wrote something horrible

_ “What’s… this?” Michael asks his maker as Gurjev slides his hands along Michael’s new form. _

_ It feels… nice, and he isn’t sure what to make of that. _

_ “Nothing in particular,” Gurjev murmurs. “Just another way for you to serve me. Unfortunately, I made most of this form robotic still, to prevent…” _

_ He trails off, and Michael knows not to ask questions when he hadn’t been given permission. _

_ “Regardless,” Gurjev says, “It’s simply more evidence that you are perfection.” _

_ “Thank you, sir,” Michael says. Gurjev smiles at him, a common sight but rarer in its brilliance, and he places his fingers on Michael’s metal lips. _

_ “We will make my city wonderful together,” he says. “A perfect world of my children happy and obedient. What more is there to desire?” _

_ Michael nods. _

_ “Yes sir,” he says. “We will make your city perfect.” _

_ Gurjev kisses him, then. _

  
  
  


Hakaider…

The perfect killer, Michael’s creator had said.

Perfect.

Is not Michael the perfect one? Isn’t that his duty? Doesn’t he preserve the peace and happiness and obedience of those in the city ruled by his creator?

It shouldn’t be so complicated, surely. He does his job as told. He is skilled and obedient and surely that makes him better than some killing machine.

But… he can’t be sure.

Damn Hakaider. Surely his simple presence is why. Why these thoughts consume Michael’s name.

Surely.

  
  
  


_ “Michael,” Gurjev asks, looking out upon Jesus Town. Michael reminds himself that soon he will be complete and have the pleasure of protecting this city for his creator. “do you know why I gave you that name instead of something, say, more mechanical?” _

_ “I do not, sir,” Michael replies. “You did not teach me.” _

_ Gurjev hmms, slowly turning to him. _

_ “Michael is the name of an Angel,” Gurjev explains. “Not only that, an Ark Angel. They are the closest to their god. They are perfect beings, yet dangerous.” He walks towards Michael, and Michael runs his process to remind himself that this being is his creator, and he is not to hurt him. _

_ He is to serve him. _

_ Gurjev runs an elegant finger along the metal indents in Michael’s face, made to look like a human’s lips. _

_ “You are beautiful,” Michael’s creator says. “And mine. Dangerous, yet devoted. Truly perfection. You will be a wonderful asset to my city.” _

_ “Thank you, sir,” Michael replies. _

_ Gurjev hmms. _

_ “You listen so well,” he says. “I hope you do your job just as excellently when in use, Michael… _

_ “You’re one of a kind.” _

  
  
  


Why is he so frustrated by Hakaider’s existence? It can’t simply be worry for the city, because he has never felt this way about the Rebellion.

Maybe it’s the way Gurjev speaks of him, the silent “better than you but uncontrollable.”

Isn’t Michael perfect? Why wasn’t he truly the first?

And why is he thinking such thoughts not even over his quality but over his maker’s affection?

That’s not why he serves. It’s because of his duty.

His duty… to his maker.

  
  
  


_ How did he do? Did he do well? _

_ Michael can’t help but wonder about his performance as he comes back from his first mission. Captured and delivered. To be processed as his maker sees fit. _

_ Every step of his maker’s city’s running has been explained to him a hundred times, but he doesn’t care. Each time he grows his understanding, as he is sure his maker is aware. _

_ “Did you find your work enlightening?” Gurjev asks. “You did just as wonderfully as I intended, after all.” _

_ “I’m glad,” Michael replies. “My duty is to serve you and this city. I’m glad I can do that.” _

_ Gurjev smiles. _

_ “We can look after my city for some time yet,” he says. “Take care of all my children. But you are my most beloved, my most perfect.” _

_ “Thank you.” _

  
  
  


Hakaider is defeating him, and there are many processes running in Michael’s head, but the one most apparent is…

_ I am not perfect for Gurjev. _

He refuses to lose to this failed experiment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
